The Hot Date
by Dark-Kin-Sung
Summary: When Ichigo denies her invitation to the school dance party, Orihime feels like she doesn't want to go and decides to stay at home watching television. But she ends up going solo or something else.


**Forgive me on any OOCs, been a bit since I've watched and read Bleach honestly. I was listening to Evanscence songs and Adrian von Ziegler's emotional music. Been a while since I've wrote a Bleach fanfic so I figured I should write another. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something, Ichigo?" Orihime begged the spiky orange haired teen.<p>

"What's up?" Ichigo set his books in his schoolbag. "Is it about tonight's Halloween dance?"

"Yeah." The orange red haired girl shyly fiddled with her flower hair pins.

_First come, first served._

"Oh, I was gonna talk to you about that." Ichigo zipped up his bag and went out the classroom.

"You did?" Orihime felt like she was in luck.

_I'm gonna say yes. C'mon, Orihime, toughen up!_

"I'm gonna-"

"W-W-Wait I wanna say it first," Orihime stammered a little. She straightened up like a tough man.

The two walked downstairs to the first floor, several students were at the shoe locker getting ready to leave for the day. Ichigo made it to his shoe locker, removing his indoor shoes and placed his sneakers back on.

Orihime's shoe locker was close to Ichigo's.

"I was gonna invite Rukia," Ichigo announced.

Orihime's heart sank. She felt like she had broken a glass flower vase that shattered onto the cold floor. Her gray eyes looked down at her sneakers.

"R-Rukia?" Orihime managed to say.

"My bad! What were you going to say?" Ichigo tied his shoelace firmly.

"Never mind, it's nothing," Orihime said flatly. She slipped on her silver gray sneakers and tied them firmly.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at the dance." Ichigo walked outside and left the school grounds.

_Truth is, I won't be going the Halloween dance party at all. I'll just stay home,_ Orihime thought. She walked down the sidewalk. Her heart was shattered into tiny million pieces. The Halloween dance party was tomorrow at five o'clock sharp.

Ichigo was her only option. Uryu and Chad picked a girl from their classes so they already had dates except for her. Tatsuki wasn't going because school dance parties weren't her thing. People can go by themselves or a friend.

* * *

><p>"You what?" Renji asked surprised.<p>

"Yeah, Ichigo asked me out to the dance party on the phone," Rukia spoke to her red haired friend. "Why so sudden?"

"Oh, nothing at all. I'm just gonna go the World of the Living for a bit." Renji left.

"What's up with him?" Rangiku came outside and sat next to her co-worker with a slice of watermelon in hand.

"I dunno. He acted kinda weird." Rukia took a bite out of her seedless watermelon.

* * *

><p>Orihime clenched the object with a gold chain.<p>

"So tonight's the Halloween dance party," she told the picture of her deceased brother, Sora Inoue. "But I suppose I can go solo."

She opened her hand to reveal a gold heart locket and opened the pendant to reveal a photo of Ichigo inside. She carelessly dumped the necklace against the living room wall and checked the clock on top of the television.

"I better get dressed." Orihime went to her bedroom and went to her closet. She picked a shin length white tank dress with a floral bottom.

She grabbed her flat iron and began to straighten her waist length orange red hair, taking her time. Combing it to ensure that her hair was complete, Orihime unplugged the flat iron and let it cool off. She threw all hair strands into the trash bin and slipped on her white strap heels. Orihime saw a pearl and diamond necklace on her dresser, an early gift from one of her guy friends at school.

It would be rude of her she didn't put it on for the dance party, she placed it around her neck.

"I'm off, I'll see you later, brother," Orihime told the picture of Sora and closed the door. She had her purse that contained cash, her cell phone and house key. She placed her silver purse on her left shoulder.

"Here goes nothing..." Orihime hung her head low. Her heels made sound as she walked on the sidewalk.

She saw a group of students that went to her school on the other side. Without looking up, Orihime bumped into a tall and lean built red haired teen dressed in casual clothes.

"S-Sorry!"

"No, it's alright." The red haired boy was thankful that he didn't any items on him.

"Uhh-"

"Renji and why do you look so formal errm?" Renji scanned her attire. It looked like she was going to attend some formal party.

"It's Orihime and I'm going Halloween's dance party," Orihime told him.

"Speaking of the dance party, Rukia is going with Ichigo. I got no one..." Renji rubbed his nape.

"Me either. You heard of them then?" Orihime suddenly felt his pain. She knew that Rukia and Renji grew up together.

"Yeah-"

"I've got an idea do you wanna go with me to the dance party?" they said in unison.

Renji and Orihime gasped,

"Yes, I'll go with you," Orihime said.

Renji nodded in approval.

"Let's go." Renji and Orihime headed towards the high school and into the area where it was being held. It was outside at the contest hall.

They saw Ichigo and Rukia near one of the food stands.

"Hi guys." Orihime waved casually at them.

"You came." Ichigo sipped his Coke-Cola.

After the dance party was over and everyone helped to clean up, Orihime was about to head to the direction of her home until she forgot something.

"I had a fun time tonight, Renji. Thank you." Orihime smiled at him.

"Oh it was nothing. Glad I asked." Renji looked at the five foot and two inches girl, he towered over her easily.

"I should probably get this over with." Orihime quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked towards her home.  
>Renji's face turned cherry red and rubbed the place where Orihime kissed him at.<p>

_This is probably the best day of my life, _he thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah just about everyone were in Orihime's shoes. DUN KILL ME ;u; I never went to a single school dance or party at all because I wasn't interested in them at all so I avoided those types, heck in college dance parties too. **


End file.
